Legends of the Heroes: The Awakening
by Captnspdr
Summary: For many millenia, the Pokémon world has lived in relative peace. But when an evil arises that threatens to destroy the world as they know it, a select few will rise to spare the world- or destroy it. AshxDawn MayxOC
1. Prologue to Awakening: When Journeys End

**Me: Welcome! It's the same old Chapter One as before, it just has about 1000 words added for detail. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and by that I mean that one person. Lady Monopolist, thanks for the review, I will try to work on doing what you suggested from now on. And to everyone else, I'll try to start Chapter Two sometime today, but try not to get your hopes up. I have a busy weekend ahead of me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, trust me, I'd know if I did.**

* * *

Yawwwn... Huh? What time is it? Oh god! I was supposed to be here hours ago! I'm so sorry! My name is... Wait a minute, we are behind schedule. You don't need to know my name, you are going to meet me soon enough. Anyway, this world is inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon. We humans live alongside Pokémon and use them in our everyday lives. Some are treated as companions, some friends, others tools. Some are treated well, others poorly. Blah Blah Blah. These are the stories of the great heroes, who came to the world's aid when it needed them the most. So, if you dare, enter the wonderful world of Pokémon!

It was a lush and sunny day in the outskirts of the Kanto Region. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. Wings beating rapidly, Pidgeys flew in their flocks, and Spearow in theirs. This is the region known as Kanto. We are looking for two young teens, who have just finished a journey in a far away region. You probably know them, after all, you are reading this story because you think they would make a cute couple. Yes, they are Ash and Dawn. Brock has recently left them to visit his family and start training to become a Pokémon Doctor. They are currently on their way to visit Ash's mom, little do they know there will be more waiting for them there. We see them walking in a forest, maybe Viridian Forest? No, just kidding, they are walking along Route 1. They are both in deep thought, and of course Ash is being his usual dense self.

'Well, another league finished, another step closer to becoming a Pokémon Master,' Ash thought walking along a dirt trail, his eyes fixed on the trail ahead, and his feet rhythmically crunching against the loose dirt on the ground. He trotted along, forgetting about the companion he was traveling with. 'Losing to Tobias really taught me I need to train my Pokémon a lot more and give them more strategies. The question is, who could possibly help me? Gary? Maybe. I could talk to some of the Gym Leaders I'm still in contact with. Maybe they would have an idea.'

"Ash?" The blunette asked, watching him, his eyes fixed on the ground, walking like he knew the area like the back of his hand. Which he probably did.

"Huh? Oh Dawn, sorry, I was just thinking about something. What's up?" He asked, looking up at her, his train of thought broken.

"Well, I was just wondering when we will be at your house, it's starting to get kind of late," she answered glancing at the orb that was hanging low in the sky. She looked around after that, but only saw rows upon rows of trees.

"We are almost there, you can almost see the town from- Wow!" Ash exclaimed, reaching the top of a lush, green hill. The hill had a large tree sitting at the top, but was barren everywhere else, except for the small, waving grasses, that covered it.

"What?" Dawn asked confused, picking up her pace and heading to the boy's location.

"It looks almost exactly like I remember it being when I left for my journey," Ash answered admiring the view around him. Rolling green fields, a few small houses, a small laboratory looking place. The two stood, above it all, on a nearby hill, looking at the town, and the fading sun, only halfway gone for the night, hovered behind them, casting long shadows down the hill.

He grinned, not even attempting to contain his excitement, "Welcome to Pallet Town Dawn."

* * *

Two girls walked through Pewter City, rushing to get out of the crowd. One was a brown-haired girl, who was wearing a red bandana, a red shirt, black shorts, and a yellow fanny pack. The other, had a yellow shirt, overalls, and orange hair that was tied in a ponytail that stuck out of the side of her head. The brunette sighed, everywhere she looked, boys were staring at her and her friend. If it wasn't creepy enough that so many members of the opposite gender were staring at them, it made it creepier once one realized where they were staring. She looked to her friend, she seemed to be having fun, despite being so annoyed. Every person she caught staring at her pervertedly ended up with a smack to the head. By a large, wooden mallet. She sighed again, and her face almost lit up, right in front of them, was the road that runs along the edge of Viridian Forest. And despite the fact that her friend would hate what she had planned, the girl knew how to lose the crowd.

* * *

"And over there is Professor Oak's lab..." Ash pointed out, a large ranch

looking place in front of them. He was giving Dawn a tour of the town as they walked through it, forgetting that maybe she wasn't enjoying it at the moment.

"Ash, this is wonderful, but where is your house? My legs are sore," Dawn complained, not used to the hard ground of the Kanto Region.

"We're almost there! I'll race you!" Ash yelled running off, leaving only a confused girl and a trail of dust behind.

"How can I race you when I don't know where to go!?" Dawn screamed, beginning to follow the trail left behind.

She sighed, breaking into a sprint, "I'd better catch up, or else I'll really be lost."

* * *

"Come on! We can lose them! We don't have to go very far in, just far enough in to slip out way ahead of them," the brunette urged her friend as they hid around a corner.

"But you know I hate bugs!" the orange-haired girl replied, looking around cautiously for her worst fear.

"Hey look! There they are!" a reporter cried to a nearby wave of media and fans.

"Ok fine! But just to lose them!" She exclaimed dragging her brunette friend into the woods of Viridian Forest, running away from the crowd of males and media.

"Don't lose them! This will be a wonderful scoop!" A reporter called out.

Another yelled at the girls, "Misty, May, what is your reason for traveling with each other again? Are you visiting on your way to Pallet Town?"

"Just leave us alone!" May screamed, he voice cutting through the air like a knife.

* * *

"I beat you Dawn! I win!" Ash grinned outside his house as the blunette panted at the gate.

"I- let- you- win. Would've- gotten- lost- if- I- hadn't," she forced out in between breaths.

"Whatever. I still win," he replied opening the door.

"Oh my little Ashy is home!" A voice cried embracing Ash.

"Mom- Can't- Breathe!" Ash panted, turning blue.

"Oh sorry! It's just I never get to see you anymore," his mom replied. "You really should visit more often.

"And who is this?" She asked noticing Dawn, "is she your girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me you got a girlfriend?"

"Mom! This is Dawn! She is not my girlfriend! She decided to travel with me a little longer!" He explained both his and Dawn's faces tomato red.

'Ash and I, boyfriend and girlfriend?' Dawn thought, oblivious to the nearby chatter. 'Well, he is kinda cute, and- Wait, what am I thinking!? Ash and I are only friends, nothing more! What is wrong with me!?'

"Oh! Well! Come on in then!" She greeted opening the front door. "It's a shame though. You two look like you would make a cute couple."

"Mom!" He screamed.

"Oops, sorry honey," the mother replied smiling.

"Dawn? Earth to Dawn? Anybody in there Dawn?" Ash asked noticing his friend, who appeared to be mentally elsewhere.

"Huh?" She replied, snapping out of her daze. "Oh sorry! I was just thinking about something."

"Well it looks like someone wishes she was actually dating my Ashy."

"Mom!" Ash screamed, both his and Dawn's faces red again.

* * *

"Hey look! It's Viridian City! Come on May! Let's get to the Pokémon Center!" The orange haired teen cried.

"Wait up Misty! I know you want to get away from bugs as fast as possible, but this is just ridiculous!" The one known as May yelled back before turning in the direction of their destination.

"I wonder if he is going to be there."

* * *

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person Mrs. Ketchum, Ash has told me all about you," Dawn stated, attempting to break the ice with a few compliments.

"It is nice to meet you too Dawn, but please, call me Delia," the older woman replied, her face beaming with a smile.

"If you will excuse me, Mimey and I need to make some dinner," she said, bringing the psychic type into the kitchen with her.

"Hey Dawn, how about some TV?" Ash asked, his stomach growling at having to wait for dinner.

"Ok Ash!" She giggled, hearing his angry stomach.

"In other news, the Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty Waterflower, and the Princess of Hoenn May Maple were recently seen traveling together once again for reasons unknown. It is believed that they are attempting to visit old friends in or around the Pallet Town area. They were last seen, retreating into the Viridian Forest. They appear to be trying to hide their presence from someone. We will keep you updated as we find out more." A female reporter, with short green hair, in a blue blouse reported.

"Hey Ash," Dawn asked, puzzled. She knew she had seen one of those two before. "Was that the same May we met at the Wallace Cup?"

"Yeah Dawn," Ash answered, clearly surprised by the news report. "It was."

"Who was that with her?" She asked, intrigued that May appeared to be stopping by for a visit.

"That was Misty. She is the Cerulean City Gym Leader. She travelled with Brock and I when I first started my journey." Ash answered, feeling he had told her about Misty already. "Didn't I tell you about her?"

Dawn was shocked. Ash had never mentioned this Misty before. Was she here to steal Ash from her? There is was again. Her Ash. Why was she so possessive of her Ash? Unless... 'No!' She thought, eyes wide. 'I can't!'

"Dawn, are you okay?" Ash asked, watching his friend space out, suddenly. She seemed panicked, at least to him.

"You haven't told me about Misty at all!" Dawn seethed, trying to act angry at him, and not the orange haired girl.

"Oh, oops. I guess I didn't." He rubbed the back of his head. Typical Ash.

It was just then that Dawn noticed something. Her curious eyes had made their way over to a picture, that contained a seemingly familiar figure in it standing next to Ash and Delia, smiling with them.

"Ash?" Dawn began to ask, "who is that?"

"Oh, you mean him? That's my brother," Ash bluntly stated.

"Oh, ok. Wait, what? Your brother? How come you've never mentioned him before?" Dawn almost screamed.

"Well, the thought had never really crossed my mind," he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Well how old is he?" Dawn asked trying to learn about this mysterious brother of Ash's.

"Actually, we are twins, he is about a minute older than me," Ash answered.

"Oh, that's cool. Is he cute?" She asked innocently.

"Wha? How am I supposed to know? I haven't even seen him in a year!" Ash answered seemingly angry.

"Anyway, where is he?" Dawn asked changing the subject.

"Last I heard he mentioned something about some group named like... I think Team Dim Wits... Or something along those lines..." Ash replied. Now he wished he had paid attention to when his mom talked about Red. He felt stupid. He felt stupid, who didn't keep track of their own brother?

"Wait, you mean Team Dim Sun! I saw them on the news! Two people managed to stop them with the help of some Pokémon Rangers!" Dawn chattered. Of course. Red does this. Red does that. Always doing something. Always doing someone to one up his poor old brother. Poor Ash. He can't even win a single league conference.

"Wow, who would've thought he would be taking down evil organizations," Ash pretended to ponder, while seething at the thought of once again being shown how much more his brother could do than him.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" A voice called coming from the kitchen.

"Sweet!" Ash yelled scrambling out of the room.

"Hey! Wait up Ash!" Dawn yelled standing up, and walking into the kitchen. He always left poor Dawn behind. 'I will figure out a way to stop him from running off. Even if it means putting a leash on him,' Dawn thought.

* * *

"Hey! May! Look at this!" Misty called, looking at a newspaper. It contained a picture of a few people, all smiling for the camera, as men in suits were forced into a vehicle. "Team Dim Sun disbanded by mysterious trainers!"

"Wait, look at who is standing on the right!" May pointed, looking at a person in the middle of the picture. He wore a Ranger outfit, and looked a lot older, but May always knew it was him, no matter how he looked.

"No, it couldn't be! He couldn't have!" Misty exclaimed, eyes widened. She recognized him too.

"But who is that with him?" May asked, her heart dropping. She had good reason to. Standing next to him, winking and making a V for victory with her fingers, was a girl with long, brown hair, and a Staraptor.

"Oh, I'm sure it's just someone he met traveling," Misty said noticing the brunette's change in attitude. 'I think I know what's up,' she thought, 'And if my plan works out, these next few days will be quite interesting.' "Now come on, let's get some food," Misty said.

* * *

A boy stood on a hill, over looking a town. With his raven hair swaying in the wind, and his black shirt flapping, he looked out across to the town, remembering the good times he used to have there, then called out to a nearby rodent, who was munching on a juicy red apple in a nearby tree, perched on its wide branches.

"Come on Pika," he called, "we're almost there."

"Pi Pika Chu!" It called excited to be so close to its home, and the delicious meals that came with visiting.

"You're right, maybe we will run into some of our friends. And maybe she will be there..." He replied, his thoughts trailing off to a brunette. "Look at me." He scoffed, "Summer would be teasing me and saying I was acting ridiculous."

"Chu Pikachu!" It teased, taking her place.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he scoffed. "I don't like her, we are just close friends. And just because Summer isn't here doesn't mean you get to tease me in her place!" He was angry. Yet another way for the mouse to tease him.

"Pikachu Chu," it answered sarcastically.

"What do you mean 'Sure'? It's true!" He growled. He started grinding his teeth. All to the amusement of the mouse. If anything, it made the mouse certain it was right.

"Let's just get going," he grumbled changing the subject. He thought he it would get the mouse to back off, but it wasn't stupid.

"Pikachu Pi," the creature replied back smirking. It was enjoying itself. Who didn't enjoy teasing others?

"Oh, you wanna go down this road?" The teen answered smirking. "What about her Eevee? You seemed to like her a lot." He laughed. The mouse's response was priceless.

"Pika Pi Ka!" it chattered, blushing now itself. It was offended. How dare its trainer tease him.

"Oh, you so can pester me, but I can't pester you?" The annoyed trainer grumbled. Such was the way of life he had to live with his partner.

"Chu Pi." It answered seriously, confirming its Trainer's question to be the truth.

"You suck Pi." His Trainer was upset. And the mouse now had a feeling why Misty had sent them a letter asking to meet up with them in their hometown.

* * *

**Me: Well, I hope you enjoyed it a little more than before. Just a heads up, the closer it is to the end of the week, the better I write. I'm just less stressed out on a Thursday or Friday than a Monday. See you next time! And remember to keep those lovely reviews coming!**


	2. PtA: One Big (Mostly) Happy Reunion!

**Me: Yay! New chapter!**

**May: Hooray! Do I get to reach Pallet Town and see the person I want to?**

**Me: Maybe. I was so worried you were going to say his name.**

**May: Who? You mean- *Ash covers her mouth***

**Ash: Hey! Don't ruin the story! *whips hand away* And don't try to bite me!**

**Me: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I don't own Pokémon, now let's start this story before I have to break up a fight!**

* * *

Dawn sat on the couch. She felt the soft green surface of it. Her eyes glanced around the room. The pictures on the wall, the TV that sat on, Ash, who sat next to her, watching the news for any news on his old traveling companions. Ash's mother had gone to bed, but not before embarrassing the two by telling them to not do anything two lovebirds would do. The blunette still had questions about Ash's brother, but she didn't know when to ask them. She opened her mouth, finally deciding it was the right time. "Ash," she began, "What is your brother's name?"

The phone sounded nearby. Someone was calling the house. Ash quickly answered the call, and his face lit up when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Dawn heard a deep voice on the other end. She wondered who it could be. 'That meant it wasn't Misty or May,' she thought, 'but who could it be? Brock maybe?'

"Red!" Ash answered, peaking Dawn's interest. It gave her many questions. Who was Red? How did he know Ash? Was he cute? "It's been a while! I'm actually here with a friend of mine and we were just talking about you!"

Dawn's face paled. She couldn't believe it. The person she was just asking about, on the phone next to her. She couldn't believe it. Speak of the devil. And Ash's brother just had to ruin the alone time her and her Ashy were having. 'Dawn, admit it,' she thought to herself. 'You like Ash.'

"Wait, you're where?" Ash asked almost falling out of the chair.

She heard a noise on the other end of the line. It sounded like complete gibberish to her, but then again, she wasn't the one on the phone.

"Well why didn't you just ring the doorbell? Good timing though, mom's asleep! Here, let me get the door for you!" Ash chatted casually while heading for the front door.

Her eyes widened. He was here? Talk about a surprise. 'A surprise...' She thought. 'Wait a second! Misty said she had a surprise planned for May! this must be it!' She stood up and went to greet the boy at the door. "Hi!" She exclaimed, "I'm Dawn. I travelled with Ash in Sinnoh!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the boy greeted. "My name is Red. I am Ash's brother, but hopefully he already told you that. But then again, it wouldn't be surprising if Ash forgot about his closest friends and relatives- once again. And excuse Pika, he got sick of all of the walking." He added, as a yellow mouse scurried into the house and lied down on the couch.

Ash suddenly remembered something important. "Hey Red, guess who else is on the way, Misty and May!"

Red's face lit up at the mention of May. "Sweet! It'll be one big reunion!" He exclaimed, excited at the thought of seeing his old friends.

'So that must be why Misty wanted him here, she must want to play a little game of matchmaker.' Dawn suddenly realized, finally connecting the pieces.

"So when are they going to be here?" Red asked, glancing at the clock and seeing it was late.

"Actually," Ash began to explain, his hand reaching behind his head, "I have no idea. They were on the news a few hours ago, outside Viridian Forest. Actually, I'm not even sure they are coming here, all I know is they are heading in this direction."

Red seemed like he had just reached the low end of a sugar high. His smile waned, almost disappearing, and the emotion in his eyes dulled. Dawn noticed this, and decided to talk to him about it later.

Red yawned. "Well, it's late, I'm going to bed. Is my room still the guest room?"

"Yep," Ash replied, feeling a little sorry for his brother. When they went on their journey, Red rarely came home, and after a few years, their mom had converted his room to a guest bedroom for when Ash's friends visited.

"Well, you two figure out where you are going to sleep, I'll just be on the couch," he replied, carefully picking up his Pikachu and unfolding the couch into a mattress.

"So, I guess I'll have the guest bed and you can have your room?" Dawn asked, as she watched Red out sheets onto the unfolded mattress.

"I guess so," Ash replied, as Red plopped down on the mattress.

"Goodnight Ash," the girl said, walking to where she was going to sleep.

"Goodnight Dawn," Ash replied, heading off to his bed.

"Goodnight to you guys too," Red grumbled, turning off the nearby lamp and laying down.

* * *

"My little Red is home!" Delia cheered, waking up the other inhabitants of the house, quite forcefully.

Ash came out of his room, and started laughing. The first thing he saw, was a mostly still asleep Red, being bear hugged by his mother, who was wearing one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen.

"Oh, it's been so long since my two boys were home at the same time! I'm going to cook you all a huge breakfast in celebration!" Ash's mother cheered, dropping the boy, and walking into the kitchen.

"You know Ash, one day I'll get you for that," Red groaned, glad to be once again receiving air to his lungs.

"Get me for what?" Ash asked, trying to act innocent.

"I saw you standing there, laughing as she nearly choked me to death," Red answered, finally able to open his eyes without squinting.

"Boys, boys, stop fighting, we have other things to do, like get ready for the shopping trip you are taking me on," Dawn interjected, causing the two boys to drop their mouths to the floor.

"Make sure you are ready before breakfast!" Dawn cheered before skipping off to her room to get ready.

"Wait, we agreed to take Dawn shopping?" Ash asked confused.

"Actually, she is your friend," Red explained, "I think you agreed to take her shopping."

"Great," Ash answered sitting down in defeat.

"Ash, whatever we do in the next few hours, we must be careful," Red declared shivering.

"Why?" Ash asked, curious at his brother's actions.

"Because," Red explained, "I sense a great disturbance in the force."

* * *

"Misty," the brunette asked, slowly brushing the locks of her hair, "How far away from Pallet Town are we?"

"About an hour May, why?" Misty asked, attempting to hide her smirk. Misty had a feeling she knew why May wanted to get to Pallet Town, and she knew the reason, or rather person, was probably there right now. If not there, then on his way.

"Well, I just can't wait to see Mrs. Ketchum again," May answered, attempting to cover up the truth.

"Really, I thought you were hoping to see someone else there. I think I heard something about Red being there for a visit," Misty said, putting the bait in the trap.

"Really? It's been sooo long since I saw him last!" May answered, her eyes sparkling and her face lighting up.

"I knew it!" Misty exclaimed, "You do like Red!"

"I- I don't know what you are talking about," May said, trying to hide the heavy blush on her face.

"Don't lie May, you know I'm right," Misty counseled, trying to get the truth from the brunette.

"Well- Maybe I like him a little," May answered, putting emphasis on little.

"Please, I saw the way you reacted when I showed you the news article, you like him more than a little," Misty fought back, also putting emphasis on little. "You're madly in love with him!"

"What's the point of liking someone if they like someone else though?" May sulked, thinking of the picture of her crush and the girl. They seemed to natural together, they had to be dating.

"You don't know he doesn't like you, and anyway, why would he not announce to anyone that he was dating someone? Why would the press not be all over it?" Misty countered, guessing what the other girl was thinking.

"Well, I guess you are right," May replied, the fire in her eyes returning. She clenched her fist. "This time, I'm going to fight for him if I have to! I'm not leaving his side until I tell him how I feel! But how will I know when he is going to be there?"

"Actually," Misty replied, rubbing her head, "I may have sent him a letter asking to meet with him in Pallet Town, guessing that you likes him. I told him if he told me when he got there, I would meet up with him. I said I had something urgent to discuss with him."

"Misty!" May exclaimed, "I don't know whether or not to thank you or kill you!"

"How about you thank me?" The girl answered, sweat dropping at her friend's response.

* * *

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed, surprised once again at how much his trainer could eat before being full.

"Oh, Pikachu! I forgot to get you ketchup!" Ash exclaimed, handing the rodent a red bottle.

"Pika!" The rodent cooed, not caring anymore that it's trainer didn't understand it. It opened the ketchup bottle, and started its feast.

"Well, I'm going to go get the rest of my stuff, and then we can go shopping!" Dawn said, running to her room and shutting the door.

"Ash," Red whispered, once he was sure the blunette wouldn't be able to hear him. "Don't get up, the disturbance is stronger, whatever is going to happen, will happen any second."

"Red, I'm scared. What's going to happen?" Ash asked, not quite sure whether or not his brother was messing with him.

"I don't know," his whisper cut the air like glass. "I think it has to do with me though." The doorbell sounded as he finished. They looked at each other, until Red went to open the door, knowing he couldn't avoid fate. He opened the door, and to his horror, and pleasure, there were two people there. He didn't know whether to run or not. One of them, noticed him before he could decide however.

"Red!" May cried, tackling him to the ground. "I've missed you so much! It's been so long! Where did you go? What did you do?"

"Uh, May?" Misty interrupted, noticing the trainer's face beginning to turn purple. "I think you are choking him."

"Oh hi Ash!" May said, after in latching herself from the other boy and standing up.

"Close- The- Door!" Red panted, recovering from the bear hug.

Misty closed the door, without even following the boy's gaze outside.

"We need to be quiet," the boy began, once he regained his breath. "I saw a news reporter outside. They will all be here soon, especially since they know I'm here with you two." He walked around the room, and closed the curtains.

"Red Ketchum!" His mom demanded. "Open those curtains this instant!"

"Sorry mom, but we are kind of hiding from the paparazzi," he explained, while noticing the blunette walking back into the room. "Dawn, turn the TV on, keep the volume low though. I want you to flip through the channels until I tell you to stop.

She turned on the television, and began to flip channels. A battling show. Contest reruns. Sports. Kids shows. "Stop!" He exclaimed, seeing a video of what looked like the house they were residing in.

"We have exclusive footage of Misty Waterflower and May Maple I Pallet Town," a voice narrated. "Here, you can see them standing outside a house, that gets opened by Red Ketchum of all people." The person continued, until May tackled Red, and started agin after Misty shut the door. "It appears we have a new couple, and it is Red Ketchum and May Maple of all people! How will this affect their careers? We will be interviewing them, after this break." Misty looked at the two who appeared to be the next victims of the paparazzi. They both stood next to each other, faces red, eyes locked on the TV.

"So, we will soon be surrounded by paparazzi, who are all going to be attempting to pry into our new's couple's dating life," Misty said, breaking the ice and explaining their situation, "What do we do?"

The doorbell rang. And it began.

* * *

**Me: Well, you thank my boredom for this chapter. I literally just spent almost 3 hours writing this. And luckily for all of us, I found out that I have a two hour school delay tomorrow. So I'm getting up at a normal time, and starting Chapter Three. Because I awesome like that. And I'm so bored. Remember to review! See you next time!**


	3. PtA: A (Not So Bad) Shopping Trip

**Me: Yay! Chapter 3 is here! I should let you guys know, I'm taking a week in June for my usual Boy Scout summer camp, but I'm also taking 6 days for something called Twin Arrows, and 7 days for a trip to Florida Sea Base. So you can either expect few updates from me, or lots of updates. **

**Misty: I don't see why you wouldn't be able to write on the way to and from those trips. **

**Me: That is what is the problem. I'll get time to write then, but not anytime in between. And you assume I'm taking my phone to the second and third ones. **

**Misty: Just take it...**

**Me: I'm not getting my phone wet! And I'm not sure I'll even be able to charge it! Ash, do the disclaimer for me, will you?**

**Ash: Captnspdr does not own Pokémon, only the OCs and storylines used in this story. Please don't sue him. I like existing in his stories. **

**Me: And without further ado, we begin!**

* * *

Ding dong. Ding dong. The doorbell rang continually, horrors lurking on the other side of it. We last left our heroes surrounded by the paparazzi. They last recorded May tackling Red, and now assume the two are dating. We come back to our heroes questioning what to do. And panicking. But mostly deciding what to do next.

"Why don't they stop ringing the god damn doorbell!" Red almost screamed, the constant tolling starting to get to his nerves.

"Just... Calm down," Misty said, shaking her head at the boy, who was attempting to cover his head to no avail. "If we don't answer, they will get bored and go away."

Ash sat at the table, facing everyone else. He sat silently, taking in what was going on around him. He was used to being swarmed by paparazzi before, but he was never cornered like he was at that moment. His eyes glanced at the clock. The pestering had only started ten minutes before. He heard Misty's comment, and sighed, closing his eyes and propped his head up, using his arm on the table. He answered Misty, "But we don't know how long that will take. It could be hours, it could be days."

Dawn joined the conversation, turning sideways as she sat on the couch, "We can't just sit around! Let's do something!"

Red stood up, clearly not as agitated anymore. "Sounds like they broke the doorbell," he said, hearing no annoying sound. "And Dawn's right," he added, "there has to be something we can do. Mom, did you ever get that taller fence installed like you wanted?"

"Why yes," the mother answered puzzled, as she leaned against a counter, "but what good would that do against what is outside?"

"I have an idea," Red stated. "What if, we sneak out back very quietly, and then release our Pokémon and scare them off?"

"That could work," Misty said, pondering the idea. "I mean it's not like we can do anything else."

"May? Come on! Snap out of it!" Red instructed, shaking the brunette who was spaced out, and still staring at the now turned off television.

She blinked after a minute, and shook her head, snapping out of whatever she was in. "Huh?" She asked, looking around. "What happpened?"

Red explained to her what she had missed, "Well you see, the paparazzi have surrounded the house, and now we are going to sneak out back and send out our Pokémon to scare them off."

She shook her head, signaling she understood, and then followed everyone else out back. They reached their hands down to their belts, fanny packs, and other Pokéball storage areas, and called out their companions, yelling orders, and alerting the crowd forming outside.

"It's a Pokémon stampede!" A female cried, pointing the the creatures charging towards the crowd.

A man holding a camera yelled immediately, "Everyone, run!"

The crowd scattered, and left nothing except dust in the air. The trainers thanked their companions, and returned them, before shrinking the balls, and placing them where they were retrieved from.

"Well now that that is over," the mother greeted as the teens red termed the house. "Who wants cake?"

"Mom, isn't it still a little early for cake?" Red asked, sweat dropping at his mother's actions.

"Oh, why you are right honey, but I can still make some for later," she replied, realizing it wasn't even noon yet.

"So guys," Dawn said, turning to Misty and May. "Ash and Red were about to take me shopping, do you want to come along?" The boy's face paled, and May's lit up. Misty smirking, enjoying seeing the boys suffer.

"Would I?" May exclaimed, almost jumping up and down.

"I guess I will come to, even if I won't buy anything," Misty answered, watching the boys recoil in fear.

"Come on!" Dawn exclaimed grabbing Ash's hand and dragging him off. "We are burning daylight!"

"Red! We are wasting time!" May said, doing the same to boy as Dawn did to his brother.

"Why? Arceus save us..." Red groaned, as Misty followed, grinning a huge grin because of his torture.

* * *

Our group, after an hour long walk, and many instances of dodging curious people, have reached what appears to be a giant building in Viridian City. Its exterior appears to be mostly window, and it is surrounded by parking lot as far as the eye can see. Our group appears to be surrounded by a huge crowd of people, all attempting to enter this building, which is undoubtedly the shopping mall they were going to. They entered the mall, pushing and shoving like everyone else. Apparently the mall had just opened.

"Ash!" Dawn cheered, pointing to a portion store. "Let's go to that store!" She dragged the boy off, leaving Red with May and Misty.

May grabbed Red's hand, and began to drag him off. "Red! I heard they have a bikini store here! Come on! I could use a good one!"

Misty stood in the entrance, alone. She thought for a moment, then grinned. "It'll definitely be funnier watching his reaction," she muttered, grinning, before following in the direction that May went off to.

Meanwhile, a lone figure stood in the shadows, watching. "This will be interesting," he muttered. He flicked his hair, and followed Misty, staying in the shadows the entire time.

* * *

Red did not enjoy being dragged around the mall. Let alone to end up in a bikini store. The only reason he was barring this, was because May wanted it. He knew from previous experience that you do what May wants, or else. He tried to figure out a way to go to a different store, but how to not anger May in the process. He then had an idea. "Hey, May, why don't we go to that store instead?" He asked, pointing to a shop full of candies.

May looked at where he was pointing, then started grinning. "Great job Red! You found the store is was looking for!" She then dragged the teen into the store next to the one he had pointed to.

"Crap," he muttered, as he was pulled into the store. "This day could not get any worse." His eyes then grew. He had said the forbidden words. Now, without a doubt, he would suffer. Then his heart almost stopped. He heard someone. And he knew that someone would deliberately go out of her way to ruin his day, and it would all be for a laugh.

"Come on May, let's find you some nice looking bikinis to try on," Misty said, leading the other girl to another part of the store.

Red had two options. Run, and suffer later, or stay, and suffer less. He made the obvious decision, less suffering. He then breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. He had found a chair. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. He wished he hadn't left Pika at home, his partner was probably doing something fun, like laying on the couch and watching a good show.

"Hey Red," the brunette called out, peaking his interest. "How does this look on me?"

Red's face immediately turned red. He began to stupidly stammer incoherently, his breath taken away. Right in front of him, stood May, in a modeling pose, wearing a skin revealing green, two piece bikini with white polka dots spread across it. Of course he wasn't paying attention to how the bikini looked, he was paying attention to everything else.

"Do you like it?" May cheered, spinning and showing it off even more. Red's face turned even redder, and his stammering became even less coherent.

Misty smirked, holding back a laugh, she expected a response from Red, but she didn't expect what she was now seeing! "I think he likes it May, you should get it," she said to the brunette, who ran off to change and purchase the swimwear. She waited until the other girl was out of earshot, and then started conversing with the still tomato red boy sitting in front of her. "It looks like someone has a crush."

The raven haired boy immediately snapped out of his trance, and fired back. "What? That's crazy, May and I are just friends."

"Well it looks like you wish it was more than that," she replied, getting down to the business she had come to Pallet for.

"Well maybe I do..." Red quietly in embarrassment.

"Don't worry," Misty assured him. "I'm not going to tell her." He breathed out in relief. "Although you should know that I wanted to discuss exactly that with you."

"But- How-?" He asked in confusion, his face paling.

"It was obvious. When I ran into you guys in Hoenn, Brock and I could easily tell you liked her." Misty replied, watching his face pale even more, after hearing that Brock knew.

"Did- Did anyone else realize?" He asked, finally managing to form a sentence, without much incoherency.

"Well, Ash was too dense to notice." His face didn't change, knowing that at least was true.

"And Max was too young to notice." Still no change.

"And May was too busy to notice." His face returned to normal, and his body relaxed.

"It's a good thing she hasn't realized," he stated, at ease. "She probably like shrub boy anyway."

"Oh, you don't know that," Misty counseled. "Why would she like him anyway? You're way cooler. Now come on, I'm sure May is checking out right now."

The two walked towards the cash register. They once again, failed to notice the person watching in the shadows nearby. He laughed to himself. "Hah! He thinks she likes me! This will be way to easy!" He then frowned, as he remembered what else the person had said. "Wait! My name's not shrub boy!"

* * *

Ash and Red were both happy. Dawn and May and only managed to make it into the Poffin and Bikini stores, because it was so crowded inside the mall. And since each only had a single bag, they were carrying everything for once. Ash leaned over to Red, and began to whisper. "I was so bored, all Dawn did was look at Poffin machines and Poffin recipes. What did you do?"

Red groaned, almost not wanting to relay what he had gone through. "May took me to a bikini store and modeled in front of me."

"You're kidding!" Ash replied. "I wish Dawn had taken me there!"

"Misty was there." Red stated.

Ash's smile disappeared. He understood now that he had been better off. Misty had probably spent the whole time laughing at Red and teasing him. "Oh," was all he managed to say before he ended the conversation.

A voice then called out from behind the group, interesting them all, and making them turn around.

"Red Ketchum, I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!"

* * *

**Me: Well, that was an interesting chapter. I think you can all guess who the stalker was. **

**Drew: Hey! How do you know that the guy is a stalker? I happen to be very good friends with him and I know for a fact that he isn't a stalker. **

**Me: Oh, well look who arrived. I think you guys can guess who challenged Red too. **

**Drew: Oh hello May. I didn't realize you were here as well. *Gives her a rose***

**May: *takes rose and giggles* Why thank you Drew. **

**Red: *grumbles and turns away***

**Me: Well, see you guys next time!**


	4. PtA: Moms are Embarrassing

**Me: It's chapter 4! Hopefully by now it's hasn't been too long for you guys!**

**Drew: Who knows, it is you after all. **

**Me: Do the disclaimer or get out. **

**Drew: Captnspdr does not own Pokémon. Because if he did, everyone would not be ten and Red would exist in the anime. **

* * *

"Red Ketchum! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" A voice called out from behind the group.

May turned around. She knew that voice. She was right. In front of her, stood Drew, and all of his green hair and arrogance.

"But let's make this battle a little more interesting. Whoever wins gets to go on a date with May," he said, flicking his hair. "I know you like her as much as I do."

May couldn't believe it. Drew was always trying to date her, and if Red liked her as much as he does, then that means, her crush likes her! But still, a battle to decide who she would go out with? That was just ridiculous. She looked at her crush, and her heart swooned at his answer.

Red answered, his face red. "I accept your challenge, but if I win, May gets to decide who she wants to go on a date with, as well as when. And that means she can choose anyone. It doesn't have to be one of us."

"The battle between Drew Hayden and Red Ketchum will now begin." Misty stated, taking the role of the referee. "It will be a one-on-one battle, and will end when one Pokémon cannot continue to fight. Trainers, release your Pokémon!"

"Flygon, let's show him our power!" Drew called, releasing his green dragon.

"Riolu! May the aura be with you!" Red called, releasing the tiny jackal.

"Here Drew, I'll make this a little easier for you," Red called. "Riolu, use Force Palm!"

The tiny blue Pokémon charged toward the dragon, hitting it quickly, and damaging it greatly. Drew stood there dumbfounded. "But how?" He asked. "How is something so small so fast and powerful?"

Red answered matter of factly. "You see Drew, Riolu uses aura to boost its speed and power. No matter what the size or strength, aura can be used to defeat anything. I'm surprised that your Flygon is still standing, normally Riolu takes his opponents out in a single move."

* * *

An hour had passed. Everyone who was watching had quickly grown bored. Flygon and Riolu continued to take each other's attacks head on, and neither had fallen yet. Both were exhausted, and both just wanted the battle to be over. They were down to their last legs.

Misty, stifling a yawn, announced the new rule. "Riolu and Flygon are both too tired to attack, therefore, who ever falls first loses."

May tensed up. This was the final moment. The next few seconds would decide the victor, and her fate. She had her hands in fists, willing Riolu not to faint. If Red won, she could waits however long she wanted for a date, and then she could choose who wanted to go on it with. It would be like the battle didn't even happen. Typical Red. Putting what she wanted before what he wanted. He could have easily gone on a date with her, but instead he choose to give her so much freedom.

"Flygon is unable to battle, Riolu and Red are the winners!" Misty announced, causing May to look up. Drew had recalled Flygon, who was laying on the ground, to exhausted to fight any longer. He sat in the dirt, defeated. Red on the other hand, had picked up his exhausted Riolu, and cradled it in his arms, and thanked to for its good work, before recalling it.

Red walked up to Drew and helped him up. He shook his hand. "Great battle," he complimented. "You have raised your Flygon well. Riolu was seconds from fainting. Had it been a Contest battle, I'm sure you would have won."

"When you sent out Riolu," Drew said. "You mentioned you would make it easier for me."

Red cut him off. "I could have thrown you off guard and defeated you. Riolu and I can communicate telepathically. I could have commanded him mentally instead of letting you hear what moves he was going to use."

Drew turned around. "I will see you around then. Next time we battle, the outcome will be different. I'll train my Pokémon as hard as I can!" He walked off, heading back toward Viridian City. He had turned around to hide his tears. He had lost. Any chance he had of getting May was gone. How would he ever be able to face her?

Red watched Drew until he had become a small speck on the horizon. He felt sorry for the guy. Embarrassed by another in front of a crowd. And his crush, on top of it. The battle would no doubt be in the news that night as well. He almost sighed, starting to feel a little sorry about what he had done. "I guess we should be getting back, people are probably worried sick about us," he told his friends, turning around to face them.

Ash's stomach growled. "And we skipped lunch." Everyone laughed. Typical old Ash. Then their stomachs growled and they all began the short walk back to Pallet.

* * *

The group stood outside the Ketchum residence. Everyone looked at each other, feeling uneasy. Red opened the door, and was greeted by his screaming mother. "Red Ketchum! I was watching the news and of course I'm greeted by you battling someone over who should date May! How dare you! She should decide herself who she wishes to go out with!"

May stepped in between the two, and attempting to calm the raging mother. "Mrs. Ketchum, please. Drew wanted to fight over who of the two of them should go out with me. Red saw no way out of it, and changed his side of the bet to me being able to choose who of anyone I would go out with and when I would do it." She began to cry. "Please! Stop!"

"Oh Red, I'm sorry honey. I didn't realize it was like that. But it looks like you have a secret admirer." His mother said, shocked by May's words.

"Now come on in," she said to the two teens who were red faced. "I have dinner all ready for everyone."

May waited for everyone else to head inside except for Red. "Thanks for what you did back there with Drew," she said.

Red replied simply, "No problem. That's what friends are for."

May suddenly got a brilliant idea. "Well I have to thank you somehow," she stated. She quickly pecked him on the cheek, and then headed inside to join the others.

Red stood there, surprised. He wondered to himself, 'Did she just?' He smiled, holding where her lips had touched him, and headed into the house behind her.

* * *

It was late. May yawned. She couldn't sleep. Dawn and Misty had both fallen asleep easily, and were lying in the other beds near her. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep, but she decided to get up. She very quietly crawled out of bed, and slipped out the door. She headed downstairs, being careful not to let the stairs creak. She heard a noise, and stopped. She started back down relieved, realizing it was just someone shifting on their mattress. She reached the living room. He was fast asleep, and looked peaceful.

'He looks so cute when he is asleep,' May thought approaching him. She stroked his messy black hair, longed to hold onto him like she had when he answered the door. She wanted to make up for the years where they didn't see each other. She remembered the days after they went their separate ways, how she longed for him. But now he was back, and she was never going to leave him. She smiled, remembering all of the good times they had had. She frowned, also remembering how he either never noticed when she flirted with him, or pretended to not notice. She decided the denseness must be in the Ketchum family's blood. She yawned. She was finally feeling sleepy. She didn't want to walk back upstairs. She felt at peace with him in the room. He was laying on his side. She laid down next to him, facing his back, and wrapped her arms around him. 'Five minutes like this wouldn't hurt,' She thought. She felt her eyelids grow heavy. The fluttered shut, and she fell fast asleep, still wrapped around him.

* * *

The sunlight shone through the window onto Red's race. He tried to swat it away, like it was something that was tangible. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. Then, deciding he wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep, he opened his eyes, yawned, and attempted to stretch. Then he realized he could barely move. He managed to wrestle himself around to see why he couldn't, and his face turned red. May was fast asleep, and latched onto him, like she was never going to let go. Her eyes fluttered, and he panicked. He shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

May opened her eyes, and thought she was dreaming. It was like some of the dreams she had had lately. She would wake up, and Red would be next to her. They would be a couple. This time though, it seemed so real. She decided maybe it was because she had seen him so recently. Oh, how she longed to be with Red. She figured she might as well make the best of the dream. She leaned forward, and kissed him, straight on the lips. She then stood up, and pinched herself. And realized she wasn't dreaming. Her face paled. She saw Red beginning to stir. She ran into the kitchen, and began to make something to eat, trying to act like nothing happened.

Red couldn't believe it. May, apparently thinking he was asleep, had kissed him, and then ran off when she saw him stirring. He decided to hang out where he was for a few minutes. Then, taking a deep breath, he walked into the kitchen. He decided to start a conversation. "Hey May, how did you sleep last night?"

May almost dropped the spoon she was holding. She panicked. 'Does he know?' She thought. "Good," she answered. "I had some trouble falling asleep, but I was fine afterwards."

"Last night was the best I've slept in a while," he said. "Normally Pika is rolling around and smacking me with his tail." He saw someone else enter the room. "Good morning Mr. Mime."

"Mime mime mime!" It said grinning, trying to explain what it had seen not long before.

"What's it saying?" May asked confused, but feeling she knew what it was trying to say.

"I don't know, I haven't figured out how to understand it yet," the boy replied, giving the Pokémon a "be quiet" glare while she wasn't looking. The creature walked off, leaving the two alone again.

Red took in another deep breath, he decided it was now or never. "May, I wasn't going to say anything, but I woke up before you did."

May dropped the spoon. Her jaw dropped and her face turned red in embarrassment. He had known about it all. Every last bit of it. 'He must hate me now,' May thought, horrified. Tears started to form in her eyes. She berated herself. 'How could I have been so stupid? I never should have kissed him! Even if I thought I was dreaming!'

Red saw tears forming in her eyes. He approached her. She opened her mouth to speak, "Red, I'm sorry I-" He locked lips with her, cutting her off.

Her eyes widened. He was kissing her. She felt like she was going to explode. He liked her back! She was so happy about what she had done before. She wrapped her arms and around him, and he did that same to her. It was the best day ever for her!

"Oh my god!" A voice screamed, breaking the two up. It was Mrs. Ketchum. Everyone else quickly rushed down the stairs and into the doorway. They all saw the same thing. Red and May in each other's arms.

Misty was the first to speak. "Yes! My plan worked!" She cried.

"My little Red has a girlfriend!" Delia cried, tears of joy running down her face.

Ash grumbled, annoyed. "I don't see what everyone is so excited about. I'm going back to sleep." He turned around and disappeared into his room.

"Dense old Ash," Dawn said, sweat dropping. 'But that density is part of the reason why I like him.'

May was embarrassed. Red saw it. "Come on May, it's too crowded in here, let's go for a walk." He pulled her outside, and left the others inside, celebrating.

They walked down the dirt road, both still in their pajamas. They didn't say a word. May, finally registering what had happened, reached her hand out and intertwined their fingers. Feeling pleased with herself, she smiled a little. she began to wonder why she waited so long to tell him her feelings. Even though she hadn't technically said her feelings out loud yet. Suddenly, she felt tired. She yawned, and her eyelid lowered. She began to fall toward the ground, but Red caught her. He picked her up bridal style, and started to carry her back toward the house. It was then that he noticed someone walking up to him. The person appeared to be around 13, with short blue hair, and glasses. He now appeared to be running, as if he had noticed the brunette. Red then realized who the boy was. It was the brother of the one in his arms. 'Oh how he will react when he finds out what happened between us!' Red thought, mentally laughing. 'All of the teasing he used to do to May. And the whole time she would deny all of it. Then again, I believed her when we were traveling and she kept telling Max she didn't like me!'

"What happened?" The boy asked pointing to the girl in Red's arms. "I'm Max, May's my sister. She had told me she was in Pallet Town, and I was going to surprise her by showing up."

"Max, don't worry, we were out for a walk, and she fell asleep. I'm hurt you don't remember me though. It hasn't been that long has it?" The raven haired teen answered.

The younger boy studied him for a moment. He stared at his face, then his hair, then the rest of him. Then it dawned on him. "Red!" Max exclaimed. "How have you been?"

"Well, I've had my ups and downs." He answered.

"I'm guessing this is one of those downs." Max said, pointing to the brunette asleep in his arms.

"No, this is probably one of the peaceful moments I've gotten to enjoy," Red answered, noticing they were at the front gate of his house. "Do you want to come in? We have quite the party going as it is."

"Sure, why not?" Max answered. "I might as well stick around for when my sis wakes up. So, have you been watching the news lately? They have been coming up with some of the most outrageous stuff about you and May. If I was still ten, I'd probably be teasing you guys so much about it!"

"Oh, well I saw the one from when she first got here," Red explained. "But I haven't really been keeping up since then."

"Man, my parents and I have been having some good laughs over the phone lately about those rumors." Max giggled. He had clearly been enjoying the two's unfortunate luck as of late.

"Oh, well that sounds fun," Red answered, his face paling. He began to imagine all of the horrors he would face from May's parents.

"By the way, my dad says he wants to speak with you and May as soon as you can call him," Max relayed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Ok, I guess May and I will call him once she wakes up," he squeaked, gulping. He saw the end coming sooner than he imagined.

"So where is everyone?" Max asked, noticing a quietness in the house.

"You know, I really don't know," Red answered, pondering the question. "Maybe they went to Oak's lab. Or they went shopping again." He set May down carefully onto the couch bed, being careful not to wake her. He then turned around, and headed for the kitchen.

"So how have you been lately? I hope my sis hasn't been bugging you too much. Then again, I guess it's her job to do that," Max said, following the older boy.

"Well," Red answered, "It was a little... How do I put it? Interesting. She was a little upset that I had been gone for so long, but at the same time- Well, I'm sure you saw her response when I opened the door."

Max chuckled. That moment would be hilarious for the rest of his life. "You know," he said, "When you disappeared, I really got the short end of the stick. Every time I got on the phone with May on my journey, the first question she would ask was 'Have you seen Red?' or 'Any news about Red?' It really gets annoying fast."

It was now Red's turn to chuckle. He then explained everything. "Well, I would've loved to tell you guys where I was, and maybe even have had you visit, but I was on a mission as a Pokémon Ranger. It was kept mostly confidential until now. In fact, I was only told yesterday that the information was being declassified. That's the only reason I can tell you about it right now. I've been all over in the past few years, helping out where I can. Actually, I've even had time to attend some of May's contests."

"What!" Max exclaimed. "That's amazing! I never imagined you to be a Pokémon Ranger! Let me see your stylus! Please!"

"Actually," Red sighed, "The stylus is recharging. And I don't really follow the traditional Ranger style. You see, I was a sort of test dummy. The people in Ranger HQ wanted to try pairing a Ranger who used mostly his or her stylus with a Ranger who relied more on Pokémon that person caught with Pokéballs. I can use the stylus pretty good, but I'm a little rusty as of late."

The clock ticked. It was now close to noon. A groan was heard in the other room. The boys looked at each other, and moved back into the room of the sleeping brunette. She was sitting up as they came in, and she yawned and stretched her arms. "Hey sis," Max said, "I think it's time to get up."

"Max!" She exclaimed, running to him and hugging him. "What are you doing here?" Hearing the two begin a conversation, Red walked off toward the bathroom.

"Well, I was nearby, and I found out you were here, so I thought I would stop by," Max said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not too hard to find out where my sis is when she is on the news tackling a famous trainer. Oh, by the way, Mom and Dad want to talk to you and Red when you guys get a chance."

May's strained to keep smiling. "Oh," she said unhappily. "I understand. Hey, where is everyone?"

"We think they went to the lab," Red answered, re-entering the room dressed in normal clothing. "Maybe you should get changed."

May looked down, and remembered she was still in her pajamas. A face of embarrassment came onto her face, and she rushed into the bathroom to get ready.

"What was that about?" Max asked confused.

"I have absolutely no idea," Red answered, puzzled.

* * *

May closed the door. Her heart pounded. She recalled what had happened earlier in the morning. She blushed. She mentally berated herself. 'Stupid! You walked outside in your underwear and a tee shirt! It's going to be all over the magazines now!' She sighed. 'At least if there are any pictures of me, they will all show me with Red.'

She changed out of her pajamas, brushed her hair, put on some makeup to look extra nice, and opened the door. She looked at the clock on the way out. 'Oops,' she thought. 'I didn't mean to spend three hours in there!'

She walked down the hall, and into the kitchen. She called out for Max. Nothing. She called for Red. Nothing. She felt scared. And then, from behind her, she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She screamed. She turned around. She threw her fist. And she watched as she punched her beloved Red, right in the stomach.

"It was totally worth it," he said, the air knocked out of him.

Max laughed from under the table. "Oh my god!" He said in between laughs. "I'm glad I didn't grab your leg like I was going to!"

She punched him in the head, swiftly stopping the laughter. Then, she heard the door open.

"Hello?" She heard Ash call out, "Is anyone home?"

"Yeah!" She answered, moving to greet them. "Hey! Guess who stopped by! Max! Why don't you come and say hello?"

"Ash!" Max called running out of the kitchen, a small lump visible on his head. "Guess what? I'm a Trainer now! And remember you said I could battle you!"

"That's great honey," Delia said, "but we were actually about to head to Viridian City for a nice dinner in celebration."

"For what?" Max asked, curious.

"For all of us being here!" May exclaimed, cutting Max off. She called into kitchen. "Red! Dinner now! I'm hungry!"

"I'm coming!" He cried, emerging and walking toward the door. He grumbled to himself. "Geez, you could've been nicer about it."

May heard him say something. "What is that?" She asked.

"I said you look very nice today," he said, panicking.

Max gagged. "Yuck, get a room you two, you guys should just make out already!"

"Oh the irony!" Misty exclaimed, laughing.

"Wait, what! Are you two-?" Max asked pointing at them.

"Why yes, we happen to be dating now," May said, grabbing Red's hand and holding it.

"You mean? Yes! All those times I said you liked each other and I was right! Just wait until mom and dad hear about this!" Max screamed.

"Yes, I'm sure they will be happy when they hear the news from Red and me!" May growled, silencing the boy.

* * *

**Me: Well, I hope you enjoyed the double post. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some people who are raiding my fridge. *Moves offscreen* Ash! Get out of the kitchen!**

**May: So Red, is there a beach nearby? I want to try on that bikini I got, see how it feels in the water.**

**Red: *face red* Ah- Well- Um- Maybe- *points in a random direction* There-**

**May: Let's go tomorrow!**

**Dawn: Yeah!**

**Me: *Sitting in corner* Meanwhile its snowing where I am. I guess we will see you guys next time. *hears noise downstairs* Drew! You get out of the fridge too!**


End file.
